


Catch the apple

by morning dew (Nanasrbf)



Series: Epitome Sellendipity [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Demigod AU, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/morning%20dew
Summary: Allen lapar dan yang ia lakukan adalah meminta Serim mencarikan sesuatu untuk dimakan.
Relationships: Park Serim/Allen Ma
Series: Epitome Sellendipity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719886
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Catch the apple

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cravity adalah boygrup yang dibentuk Starship Entertainment. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfik ini. semua murni untuk hiburan semata. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Seingat Allen, ia masih menyimpan beberapa kotak kecil stroberi untuk menjadi cemilannya hari ini. Setelah simulasi perang dimenangkan oleh tim Allen, penghuni-penghuni perkemahan mulai beranjak ke tempat makan sesuai dengan meja masing-masing. Katakanlah ia pemalas, tetapi bergabung disaat lelah lebih menyusahkan, apalagi harus menyisakan makanan untuk persembahan pada orangtua dewata.

Allen mengelus perutnya yang memekik lapar. Cukup merepotkan disaat orang-orang menikmati makanan, dia malah telat menyadari cemilan-cemilannya sudah tandas entah dimakan siapa. Sementara dari ujung perkemahan, di bawah pohon pinus perkemahan blasteran, Park Serim si putra Aphrodite tengah bersantai bersama katopris pemberian ibunya.

“Serim, hei! Bangun!”

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata, diliriknya sumber suara yang kini bersidekap. Tubuhnya diregangkan sehingga bunyi-bunyi gesekan tulang terdengar. “Kenapa Len?”

“Masih ada cemilan ga? Aku laper banget ini,” keluh Allen sembari mendudukkan diri di samping Serim. Pemuda itu mengernyit, kemudian dilihatnya putra-putri demeter yang sedang menyibukkan diri.

“Tunggu disini ya, jangan kemana-mana.”

Allen memperhatikan bagaimana langkah-langkah panjang Serim yang berlari. Rasanya lucu saat ia dan Serim bagai kertas dan lem. Disaat seperti ini, pikiran-pikirannya memutar pada kenangan saat ia menemukan Serim hampir dihajar oleh orang-orang. Bagaimana Serim tetap bersikeras berkata ia tidak pernah melakukan pencurian, ketika ia dengan lantangnya berkata pemilik mobil yang dengan senang hati memberikan kunci padanya. Sayang tidak ada yang percaya hingga ia bertemu Allen yang baru saja selesai mencopet seseorang.

Allen tertawa geli mengingat itu semua, sementara Serim yang sedang berbincang dengan Minhee si putra Demeter. Sepintas senyuman terukir diantara keduanya—Entah kenapa rasanya aneh bagi Allen—kemudian Serim berjalan kearahnya sembari diteriakkan ucapan semoga berhasil. Sesaat Allen membuang pandangan, kemudian menepuk dadanya seraya mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran aneh yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkan.

 _“ALLEN TANGKAP!”*_

Bagusnya, reflek yang ia dapatkan selama berlatih di simulasi perang membuatnya berhasil menangkap sebuah apel yang dilemparkan. Entah karena efek lapar atau panas setelah melihat Serim yang begitu akrab dengan demigod tetangga, dengan lahap ia memakan apelnya begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana senyum Serim dan Minhee tercipta.

“Kenapa senyum-senyum? Ada yang salah?”

Serim menggeleng, namun tidak menghapus senyum di wajahnya, “Enggak kok, lanjutin aja.”

“Aneh,” lirih Allen yang masih mengunyah makanan. Matanya memperhatikan tiap sudut apel yang ia gigit, siapa tahu ada racun, atau ulat, atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya pingsan sampai dini hari? Siapa tahu?

_Tentu saja bukan itu, Allenku._

Diliriknya lagi bekas apel yang ia kunyah, kemudian pada Park Serim dan Kang Minhee yang tetap memasang senyumnya. Tak lama, semburat merah menjalar hingga telinga. Allen menutup wajah sebelum berlari hingga menabrak palang kabin Nyx yang ia tempatkan.

“PARK SERIM SIALAN! BERANI-BERANINYA MEMBUAT HATIKU BERANTAKAN!”

— _fin._

**Author's Note:**

> * Melempar dan menangkap apel adalah tradisi Yunani Kuno untuk melamar kekasih mereka. Jika orang itu menangkap apel yang dilemparkan, artinya lamaran diterima.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
